It is a commonly known fact that speakers require some sort of exterior means by which to vibrate. Large bass speakers, more commonly called "woofers", have recently become very popular among the younger generation. Woofers, which are used to greatly amplify the lower registers of music such as rap and hip-hop, require a large space in which to vibrate and are thus attached to large, wooden boxes. These large speaker boxes are specifically designed to be used in the trunk of an automobile. While the greatly amplified bass produced by these speaker boxes works well with rap and hip-hop, it does not sound very good with music such as classical and opera, which do not require nearly as much bass. Thus, when one who is driving a car wishes to listen to music such as classical or opera, he or she has no choice but to listen to the large, bass-oriented speaker box which is installed in the trunk of the automobile.
Many speaker boxes have been designed with a large volume in order to provide greatly amplified bass. Many speaker boxes have also been designed with a smaller volume for the purpose of providing a normal amount of bass. There is no existing speaker box, however, which is able to provide both greatly amplified bass and normal bass.